


[Podfic] Open (Filthy Reverence)

by sophinisba



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Barebacking, Butt Plugs, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Porn, Power Play, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: kickflaw's story read aloud: "I'm going to put it in now," Bradley says.





	[Podfic] Open (Filthy Reverence)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Open (Filthy Reverence)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/85515) by [kickflaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickflaw/pseuds/kickflaw). 



> Made for the "sex toys (worn under clothing)" square on my kink_bingo card! One of the pornier things I have recorded.

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/rpf/Open%20\(Filthy%20Reverence\).mp3) | **Size:** 10.6 MB | **Duration:** 23 minutes

  
---


End file.
